The Hunted and The Exiled
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: After Bane was discarded from the League of Shadows, he ended up in Alaska, seeking solitude, to hide his beastliness. He instead to work as a lumberjack and meets a boy(?) that is more then he seems. Said boy is also determined to keep to himself.HIATUS!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Dark Knight franchise. Sadly.

**A/N:** This is my first Dark Knight fanfic. This is also not a slash. That may not make sense yet, but it will eventually. Hope you guys like it! Please review!

Sawyer watched as everyone avoided the new guy. At first he didn't understand why.. But then he saw his face. He saw the mask that covered the lower part of his face. He was different, and around here different is frowned upon. It scared people. Of course, Sawyer would just go on as he always had. Work and keep to himself. Now that everyone was concentrating on the new guy, it would be like he didn't even exist.

He started to walk away when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see the job coordinator standing with the new guy. Sawyer slowly shuffled over to them silently, watching his feet, feeling an intense gaze on him. He knew it was the new guy. He locked eyes with the man once he reached them. Neither looked away from the other, even when the coordinator spoke.

"Ah, Mr. Sawyer!" The new guy quirked his eyebrow questioningly, but made no comment. "This is Mr. Bane. He is your new partner. You will be working in the usual area. Play nice you two!" He laughed out as he walked away, leaving the new partners still having a stare down. After a moment Bane started laughing.

"Look at you! I'm five times your size, and you still challenge me!" He was right. Sawyer was an average height of 5'8" and of seemingly of an average build. Hard to tell with the big puffy coat. Two strange things about the smaller man were his feminine facial features and what were rather thin legs under his overalls. Bane on the other hand was built like a brick-shit-house. Muscled in all the right ways. Sawyer snorted, but otherwise ignored the outburst, while hoisting his ax over his shoulder. He then turned to Bane.

"You have your own ax?" Bane gave a quick nod, and lifted his ax for emphasis. "Good." He said, turning to head toward their work area, Bane following behind. "Oh and by the way, none of that Mister shit! It's just Sawyer." It was most definitely a demand, not a request. Bane chuckled. This boy was feisty. At least working with him wouldn't be boring.

"Likewise. Bane will do." Sawyer snorted.

"Where'd you get your name? Prison?" Instead of answering, he asked a question in turn.

"How old are you Sawyer? You seem young." Sawyer gave a slightly bitter laugh.

"That's because I am young. I turned 18 yesterday. What about you?" Bane dodged the question with another of his own.

"Have you been in this town long?" Sawyer answered nervously.

"All my life." Bane could tell he was lying, but decided not to call him on it. He had his secrets as well. The boy was truthful with his other questions, so if he was lying now there was a reason. Bane had always been patient. He asked another question.

"I hear you work alone. How do you pull that off?" Sawyer just smirked and kept walking until they came to a large grove of X marked pine trees. Without warning he went to the first in the line, hefted his ax and took it out in one swing. He then looked at his new partner smugly.

Bane was stunned to say the least. That was hard to do. This boy was so slight, yet he took out that tree and a huge tree as if it were a piece of string. Bane was much larger than him, and he couldn't take out that tree in three or four swings! He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. So he didn't. He just laughed and commented softly. " Makes no sense, but whatever works."

Sawyer raises an eyebrow in amusement before he went on to the next tree. Then the next. He just kept going on in that line. Bane shook his head and went to the next line of trees and started on the first one. By the time he had his first down, Sawyer had his first line down. Bane just ignored it and continued to work at his own pace. He would find out was going on with this mysterious boy another time.


End file.
